


Holding Out For a Hero

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazumi Aritama has just arrived in Japan after a long time in order to move on with her life after recent events. Here, she will be reunited with a familiar face, attend Ouran Academy, a prestigious school for the wealthy, and meet the infamous Host Club.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Moved this story from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to continue this piece as (at the time) it was the longest I had written a fic and I was dedicated to it. Plus, with my again renewed love of Host Club surging back, it's time for me to continue this beauty that i so adore still. At some point, it will have a more mature approach as not every thing can be all lovey dovey, cuteness, and sparkles, but nothing too bad. I think. :D
> 
> So please enjoy!

One thing about airports is that they are always crowded. Being in such a crowded place, one had to have patience...a **_lot_** of patience. This was not the case for the young man waiting at one of the terminal gates unfortunately.

The young man was around the age of sixteen, standing at 5'11" with milky white skin and black hair with a few strands hanging in front of his dark brown (at times, grey looking) eyes that usually were hidden behind slim glasses. He wore an untucked white button up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Besides the rather expensive looking watch on his slim wrist (which he seemed to glance at, sigh heavily, and repeat the process), one could tell by the hidden smugness that seemed to radiate from him that he was from a rich family. Or it could have just been the ' _I'll-ruin-your-life-and-get-away-with-it-too_ ' hidden attitude that they could unconsciously sense.

His name is Kyouya Ootori and he was losing his patience... _quickly._ And anyone who knows the boy would rather jump off the highest building than deal with an angered Kyouya Ootori.

He gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, before glancing up once again and noticing that people were exiting the terminal before him. _Finally,_ he thought as calculating eyes searched for his long awaited guest...until he felt a weight pressed against his back and a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" teased a soft and feminine voice.

Kyouya smirked. "Hello Kazumi." The hands dropped in response as Kyouya turned around. "Still wearing disguises I see."

"Of course," Kazumi grinned. The young woman standing before Kyouya was a few inches shorter than him, 5'9" with tanned skin and a slim body that most girls would die for. Her eyes were hidden behind stylish black sunglasses, though Kyouya knew they had the same color of eyes. Long black hair was hidden underneath a black ball cap, the words _Bite Me~_ written in red on the front. The rest of her attire consisted of a slightly baggy green hoodie, black pants that had a single yellow stripe going down the legs, a chain wallet, and black boots. Sitting next to her feet was a light blue backpack that was filled with random pins and sharpie drawings. This was Kazumi Aritama, whom Kyouya has known since they were children.

"Better than what I'm usually seen in right Kyo Kyo?" Kazumi spun around to prove her point, gaining a few odd stares which went ignored.

"And still acting childish as well, I see," he replied as he pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off of them.

Kazumi pouted. "That's not true Kyo~." Kyouya could just picture the puppy dogs eyes that were hidden from view.

"You're doing it now, thus proving my point." Kyouya started to walk away from her. Kazumi quickly grabbed her backpack and caught up with him. "I still find it hard to believe that you're older than me."

"Doesn't everyone else think that as well?" She smirked. "Oh! Sorry for having you wait for so long Kyo. Flight got delayed. I'm guessing you had a _splendid_ time waiting."

An eyebrow twitched slightly, but the calm facade that Kyouya sported was otherwise undisturbed. "Quite."

\-----------------------------------

Once she entered the limo that was waiting for them and the door was shut behind Kyouya, Kazumi pulled off her sunglasses and hat, straight black hair falling an inch past her shoulders as dark brown eyes scanned the interior. "Hmm...It's been awhile since I've sat in a limo," she mused, before turning her gaze to the handsome teen before her. _Kyo must be popular with the girls at school._

If only she knew...

A comfortable silence settled between them with the only sound being the sound of Kyouya's pen writing in a black notebook ( _A Death Note perhaps?_ was the thought that flew through the girl's mind) before Kazumi broke it. "So Kyouya...you wouldn't happen to be the one to suggest that I come here would you?"

"I have no idea what you mean Kazu-chan."

She smiled. "Silly me," she replied as her gaze went to the window.

"Oh and Kazumi..." The sounds of writing stopped making her turn her gaze to him. "Welcome home cousin."


	2. Empire State of Mind

**_"----I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind. Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear, it's you they---"_ **

A yawn escaped Kazumi's mouth as she shut off her clock radio. Tired eyes glanced at the time.

_6:00 AM._

"Mmm..early," she mumbled before climbing out of bed before she stumbled over a box. She quickly caught herself by grabbing the edge of her stand and sighed. _Forgot that I still have some unpacking to do,_ she thought before a memory popped into her mind from yesterday.

============

_"Kazumi, I told you it was fine that you stayed at the estate with us," Kyouya stated as he watched Kazumi open a box labeled DVDs in her living room. It was rather small compared to his, but large enough for his cousin. To his left was a widescreen TV hooked up to a DVD player, VCR, and a few game systems. To his right were two large couches, behind them was a doorway leading to a kitchen fully stocked with new equipment, but no food. ('That damn butler of mine. He'll give me the utensils but then leave me to fend for myself,' Kazumi complained at finding out that fact.) A staircase was next to the kitchen doorway leading to the second story that held multiple bedrooms, each filled with a bed, dresser, side table, a large closet, TV, and its own bathroom._

_"I know," she smiled. "But I feel like I would be intruding and don't you start mister." She smirked as she heard him let out a sigh, reaching towards the box for another DVD before it was handed to her. Her gaze went to Kyouya before thanking him._

_"Besides," she began after a few moments of silence. "Wouldn't you like a place to come to if you wanted to get away from home for awhile?"_

_Sensing his pause, Kazumi turned around and smiled at his stunned expression. "So Kyo, are you hungry? Because I want to show you my new cooking skills! But first we have to go the store." She laughed._

_==========_

Kazumi smiled as she got out of the bathroom having finished her morning routine and walked over to her closet, grabbing the male uniform that she had _borrowed_ from Kyouya's closet the day before. ( _'You could've just asked Kazumi.' 'Then why do I have the sudden feeling that you would refuse?')_ She left the blazer, shirt, and tie on her bed as she pulled on the black slacks and a white tanktop over her undergarments. She gazed at the attire on her bed, before leaving the room, deciding to cook breakfast first instead of taking the chance to ruin them.

She grabbed a hair tie off her stand and quietly maneuvered herself down the hall and stairs as to not awaken the sleeping demon upstairs. Kazumi stepped into the kitchen and paused.

"Now...what's on the menu for breakfast?" she questioned herself. "Oh! Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." With that, Kazumi pulled back her hair and set to work.

\---20 mins. Later---

The smell of eggs, bacon, and freshly made pancakes teased Kazumi's senses. _Wonder if it's teasing Kyo's nose as much as it is mine..._

As she waited for the last pancake to cook, Kazumi sang to herself absentmindly. " _All we have at the end of the game is a lonely road out. All I know at the end of the day is the love to smile now, even if that's fake. All I know is I'm done acting and I'll be happy for your life, even if I hate it all_."

Kazumi took the last pancake out of the pan and turned off the stove. Turning around, she almost jumped in surprise as Kyouya was at the table still in his pajamas and half asleep. Shaking her head, Kazumi grabbed both plates filled with food and placed one in front of him before sitting down across from him. "Morning sunshine!"

"What the hell is so great about the morning?" he grumbled.

"Forgive me Demon King," she teased. "I know that by eating that wonderful breakfast in front of you that I labored myself over might help make this a good morning for starters. It did bring you downstairs, no?" Kazumi ignored the glare directed at her, quite used to her cousin's mood in the mornings. "Mmm...yummy if I do say so myself."

\-------

The cousins just exited the limo in front of Ouran Academy, thanks to Kyouya. ( _'Wanna walk to school Kyo?' 'You do realize it is 5 miles from here.' '....No pain, no gain!')_ Said person was currently amused by watching Kazumi try to tie her tie and failing each time. "Having trouble?"

She glanced up through the few strands of hair that escaped her hairclip's clutches. "That bad huh?" A smirk was her response making her sigh before a pair of hands pushed hers away, tying the piece of attire.

"Thanks Kyo," she blushed, embarrassed, before her eyes caught the crowd of students (consisting mainly of the female population) looking at them and whispering. "Neh, Kyo? Why's everyone staring?"

"You're a new student. Rather a female student wearing the male's uniform," he replied as he finished tying the knot and began making his way to the entrance, Kazumi at his heels.

"Who also happens to be the female you," she said catching one of the comments said about them.

He pushed up his glasses. "Apparently."

"I have the feeling that this is helping your profits in the Host Club already even though it isn't until the end of school..." Kyouya's silence was her answer. "So mean Kyo~! Using me as a tool!"


	3. Game

_"Kazumi, I would like for you to come to the Third Music Room after school. You wanted to meet everyone correct?" Kyouya stated to his older cousin._

_Kazumi grinned. "Alright Kyo Kyo!"_

Unfortunately, our dear Kazumi has no idea where said music room is. She mentally groaned. _Good one Kazu. And there's no one in sight to ask where it is! Idjit._ Someone must have taken pity on the lost girl because there happened to be a yellow puff ball...er, one of the female students making her way down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Kazumi asked politely, effectively gaining the girl's attention as she turned around and blushed. _Interesting._

"Y-Yes?" the brown eyed, black haired girl stuttered.

"Would you happen to know where the Third Music Room is?" Kazumi noticed that the girl turned even more red (if that was possible)...and a surrounding crowd of female students? _Where the hell did they all come from?!_ Kazumi thought in surprise, though it didn't show.

"I-I happen to be go-going there myself." The girl was beet red by now.

The crowd had hearts in their eyes and red on their cheeks as they watched the exchange.

  ** _Isn't that Aritama-senpai?_**

**_She is so pretty!_ **

**_Doesn't she look like Ootori-senpai?_ **

**_Does he have a twin?!_ **

The surrounding females seemed to go crazy over the idea, shouting excitedly. Some boys were even starting to join in on their staring and gushing over her.

Kazumi did what she was best at...ignoring them while deciding to entertain herself. "Would you mind showing me there madam?"

"O-Of course Aritama-senpai."

"Please," Kazumi smiled, gaining screams (and a few thuds). "Call me Kazumi."

"Y-Yes Kazumi-senpai." Still red, the girl led Kazumi to the Third Music Room, fangirls (and boys) ecstatic over Kazumi and her politeness.

\---------

"H-Here we are Ari- I m-mean Kazumi-senpai." The girl had yet to return to her normal color.

"Are you alright?" Kazumi asked truly concerned for the girl's health. _Poor girl looks like she's about to pass out._

"I'll b-be fine. If y-you'll just excuse m-me, I need to use th-the restroom," the girl responded before running off.

Kazumi blinked. "Hope she doesn't pass out on the way," she mumbled, before turning towards the door. Pushing it open, Kazumi was met with....a face full of rose petals.

"Welcome!" said six voices as she brushed the petals from her face, before glancing at the six boys in front of her, three she recognized. One being her cousin, and the other two her classmates.

"Look Takashi! It's Kazu-chan!" exclaimed a young looking boy, 4'9" with blonde hair and honey colored eyes who was holding a stuffed pink rabbit in his arms. _Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey,_ her mind recalled.

"Ah," replied his tall companion, Takashi Morinozuka. He stood at an intimidating height of 6'2" and had wild, untamed black hair and grey eyes. _Tall, dark, and handsome. Quiet too. My kind of guy._ Kazumi thought before brushing it off.

Before being able to greet her classmates, Kazumi's hand was suddenly grabbed by a 6'0" tall blonde, purple eyed boy. "Hello princess. You're looking beautiful today. Like a new rose that has just bloomed from the fresh rain."

She giggled. "Thank you for the compliment. But please, I'm no princess." Next thing she knew, Kazumi was trapped in a tight hug. _Oh god! This guy has got a grip!_

"You're so polite!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Looks like m'lord is strangling the new girl to death," said two voices. It was the twin boys standing at 5'9" both with golden eyes and orange hair, though one had their hair parted to the right and the other, the left.

"Tamaki," Kyouya began. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't strangle her."

"Please," Kazumi breathed, before she was suddenly let out of the death grip. _Oh air. How I love thee!_ She then noticed that a pair of arms were holding her in the air, her gaze landing on her savior. "Thank you."

"Ah," Mori replied, as her let her down.

"M-Mori-senpai..." Tamaki said stunned though he went ignored.

"Hello Kazumi-senpai," said the twins as two pairs of arms wrapped around her, one around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin.." stated the one on her left.

"...and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," said the one to her right.

"Hello," she replied.

"You know..." began Hikaru.

 "...you look..." Karou.

"...like Kyouya-senpai," they stated as the two placed Kazumi next to him. All was quiet for a moment as the other members stared at them, before their eyes widened.

"KYOUYA HAS A TWIN SISTER?!" exclaimed Tamaki, the other members in shock.

"But why is Kazu-chan in our class?" questioned Honey.

Kazumi giggled as Kyouya pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off of them. "Even without my glasses and they still come to the same conclusion as everyone else, neh Kyo?"

"I had no doubt Kazumi. We're cousins actually," he stated to the others.

"I'm older than Kyo Kyo here. And as much I would like to continue this entertaining conversation..."

"...we have guests waiting," Kyouya finished.

_They finished each other sentences like the twins!_ Tamaki thought, the other members having the same thought.

\--------

Kazumi gazed at the hosts entertaining their guests as she sat next to Kyouya, who was typing on his laptop, away from everyone else. (' _No customers Kyo?' 'I'm not as popular as the others are.' 'You just want to spend more time with your dearest cousin!' He sighed.)_

"You have very... _unique_ friends Kyo," Kazumi said her focus on Tamaki's act. "He's obnoxious, but very amusing...minus the cheesy pick up lines."

"He has the highest rating of customers despite his, as you say, _cheesy_ lines," he said still typing away.

"No surprise. Girls go for the princely look of his." She turned her gaze to her classmates and smiled slightly. "Honey with his cuteness and love for sweets and Mori with his silent and protective self make a cute act. Being related boosts their ratings as well." Mori seemed to sense her staring as his gaze drifted to her. Kazumi gave a small smile, before turning her gaze to the twins. An eyebrow slightly lifted as she took in the squealing fangirls as Hikaru and Kaoru performed their well-known brotherly love. "Borderline incest? That scores major points," she mused as her gaze lingered on them a little longer before her gaze slipped to the door.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" Kyouya asked.

"That's the girl who led me here before she ran off," Kazumi smiled as the girl caught her stare and turned red, looking away. "Did I mention the reason she ran off was because I asked if she could help me find this room Kyo? Not to forget that we got a rather large crowd as well."

Kyouya stopped his typing and looked up at the girl that was being discussed. "Yuka Naratori. Class 1-B. A newer customer of ours."

"I'm taking a wild guess but she's rather shy, no?" Kyouya's silence answered her question. "Excuse me then." Kazumi stood and made her way towards Yuka.

"Yuka-chan, correct?" Kazumi asked, startling the girl.

"Y-Yes."

She smiled. "Sorry for startling you. I'd like to apologize for earlier. I hope you feel better now."

Yuka blushed even more, noticing that the club had gone silent and many pairs of eyes were staring at them. "I-I feel m-much better n-now Aritama-senpai," she said quietly.

Kazumi had noticed the silence as well as Yuka's reaction. "No need to be shy Yuka-chan," Kazumi smiled lightly. "And like I said before, please, call me Kazumi."

"S-Sorry." Yuka felt a weight upon her head and realized it was Kazumi's hand.

"You're forgiven!" Kazumi giggled, causing many of the customers to squeal, blush, and have hearts in their eyes.

**_Aritama-senpai is so kind!_ **

**_Yuka-chan is so lucky!_ **

**_It's like she's Yuka-chan's big sister!_ **

**_KYAAA!_ **

Kyouya took note of the customers' reactions (literally took note of it) as well as his fellow hosts, namely Tamaki, who had a thoughtful look upon his face. He knew they were all heading toward the same conclusion as his.

_This is turning out to be rather interesting._ He smirked at the thought. _Perhaps Kazumi will show her real self as well...Wonder how they'll react to that?_

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short I know but they steadily get longer. Or that's the plan anyway.


End file.
